


The night of bliss

by Silversng



Category: Sworn enimes
Genre: Gen, Vampires, Werewolves.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversng/pseuds/Silversng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a story with the characters from Vampire Diaries. Where Damon leaves his brother behind and goes off on his own to forget Elena Gilbert. He ends up some where in Canada a small French named town and meets a girl just as sarcastic as he is. Raina Moon. She doesn't sleep much and works far to much  that is healthy. Her and her roommate Luna run in to Damon at the local pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night of bliss

Darkness shrouded his face as he looked off into the fading light. A crooked smile played along his well made face. Damon waited. He knew this part of town he had been here for some time now scooping out the area.He knew what the people here were like he heard their voices from great distances. He knew that they would be to drunk or to drugged up to notice what was going on. The people that weren't. Well that would be a problem for him...But then again it could work. They wouldn't believe the drunks and druggies, He was set all he had to do was buy his place in the nicer part of town. He walked down the side of the hill and enter Maillardville. Damon watched as the people left the pub and went home for dinner and as others went in to the pub. He shook his head he was looking for someone. A girl to be honest. But he had not found her yet. Raina walked along the street it was going to rain she could smell it, feel it with in her bones. That is the problem with getting old. She stopped in the feild at her old middle school. The rain started she let it speckle her face as a smile spread across it.She breathed deeply getting the scent of wet grass and trees. She let the breath go that she was holding knowing that she should head home. Her human roommate was waiting for her.The sun had sunk behind the trees and mountains and the street lights had gone on. The one thing Rain loved about fall. Darkness came early. She fixed her bags properly over her shoulder and continued her walk through the feild and down the gravel path. Raina reached the side door to her apartment and placed her key in the key hole. She walked up the stairs up to the third floor and unlocked her front door. She looked around having the feeling she was being watched. Raina hated being watched. She went in to her apartment and called out to her room mate. "Luna! Luna I am home come on it is Friday night lets go out." She called as she walked down the hall and in to the living room where Luna was reading her graphic novel. Luna looked up from the book.  
"Where to chief?" She asked as she went to sit up and place the book on the coffee table. Raina made a W with her fingers. "The Winchester?" Luna asked.  
"Oh shit I forgot. No The winchester is in England silly I meant Woody's." She told her with a laugh.  
"Fine fine, Just let me get dressed okay?" She asked as she got up and headed to her room.Raina smiled and walked to her room as well. After what felt like forever o sitting on her bed waiting for Luna Raina got up and walked out of her room and knocked on Luna's door.  
"Luna come on! Your worse then some of our customers." She said to her friend. She paced back and forth. "Luna your wasting time. Come on." She called again. Luna took longer to get ready than Raina did for some odd reason.

Damon walked in to the local pub to grab a drink he wasn't having any luck finding this girl that he had dreamt about." Where is she?" He asked himself as he looked around the pub. Damon's cell rang and he looked at the number. He flipped it open. "Hello Stefan, What do you want?" He asked his brother.  
"Damon where are you?" Stefan asked on the other side of the call.  
"Getting out of your hair brother." He told him as he drank some more of his drink.  
"Where?" Stefan asked.  
" Some where in Canada I don't know Stefan come find me if you are that worried." He told him as he hung up on his brother. "Good for nothing goodie two shoes." He mumbled before he ordered another drink. There he sat waiting and drinking. The doors opened and two ladies walked in to the pub they looked around for seats. Damon knew right when he saw her that that girl was the one he was looking for. He rushed away from the bar and went up in to the smoking area and made some party move else where and sat at the table. The girls walked up and looked at him. " May we sit with you?" Raina asked as she watched him her eyes flashing slightly as she caught his scent.  
"Please be my guest. There is enough room for all of us I think." He told her as he looked around for a waitress. He got close in to the waitress and looked at her intently and he spoke. "I want you to bring these lovely ladies whatever drinks they would like and it is on me tonight." He told her as he moved back from her. She nodded and looked to the two girls.  
"What are you ladies having?" She asked as she smiled.  
Luna looked shocked as she looked to Raina who shrugged. " Two shot of tequila and two double long island Ice teas please." She told her. The waitress nodded and walked off to get their drinks.  
"Thank you. you didn't have to do that." Raina said to him as she cocked her head to the side as she watched him.  
"I will be right back Raina going to use the bathroom." Luna said as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.  
" Alright Vampire what do you want?" Raina asked as she moved in close to him.  
" How did you know?" He asked her as he watched her. He was confused now and he didn't like it. His cell rung again and he took it out of his pocket and answered it " Yes Stefan what is it?" He asked as he placed the cell to his ear.  
"Damon it is Elena." A female's voice came over the line. "Where are you? Why did you just leave?" She asked him. He knew what she was doing she was using his old feelings for her to try to call him back there.  
"Elena well this is a surprise. And why do I get this honor of you calling me tonight?" He asked as he looked at Raina and made the blah blah blah jester at her. Raina tried to hide her smirk but failed She listened as the girl spoke begging him to come back to Mystic Falls that Stefan missed him and not to make her come out our way and get him. Raina growled she had taken a liking to this Vampire and that never happened very often. Damon told her that he would be back once he got bored here from what Raina could here she did not like the sounds of that at all. "Bye Elena, Call you later." He told her as he hung up. " Now Introductions. "I am Damon Salvatore. You are?" He asked looking at Raina.  
"I am Raina Moon." She told him as she watched him carefully " Why Are you here?" She asked him as she looked to see if Luna was coming back.  
" Apparently I came because of you. That is all you need to know." He told her as he nodded to Luna.  
" Bonding are we Raina? You normally hate all people." Luna said as she sat back down in her chair. She played with her drinks and looked up at the two of us.  
" I do hate people. Normal people." Raina said as she looked at Luna. Luna knew about Vampires werewolves shape shifters fairies the works. Raina had to tell her once their lives got to um predictable.  
" Oh." She said in realization Vampire? She mouthed as to not be over heard. Raina nodded as she looked back at Damon.


End file.
